Fair Play (Juego Limpio)
by TheMartianGirl
Summary: Este año el distrito 4 será la sede de los Juegos Subacuáticos de Panem, en los que Peeta y Katniss son parte de las selecciones que representarán al distrito 12. Concentrados durante dos semanas, apoyándose mutuamente, técnicamente uno, psicológicamente otra, llegarán a conocerse mucho más de lo ya lo hacían. El torneo depara victorias, derrotas y sentimientos encontrados.
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

 _ **No es grande aquel que nunca falla. El grande es el que nunca se da por vencido.**_

¿Conoces esa sensación en que estás absolutamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo con tu vida? ¿Y conoces la sensación completamente opuesta?

Una persona en mi vida había conseguido hacerme sentir ambas cosas con el pasmoso intervalo de un segundo. Aquel en el que dijo:

\- No podías haberme decepcionado más.

Peeta Mellark me destrozó el corazón un jueves 12 de octubre. En 2017.


	2. Chapter 2: Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **Formas parte del mejor equipo de Panem.**_

He sido seleccionada para representar al distrito 12 en los próximos Juegos Subacuáticos de Panem. Partimos esta madrugada hacia el distrito 4. Estamos distribuidos de dos en dos. Mi pareja de asiento es Mellark. La suerte está de mi parte. El karma no tanto.

Nos acomodamos al final del avión. Me habría encantado ventana, pero me da cosa hablarle a Mellark. Está más raro de lo normal. Intento no atosigarle mucho, de forma que me pongo los cascos y justo antes de darle al play le escucho hablar por teléfono.

\- Acabo de subir al avión

\- …

\- No puedo seguir hablando en este momento.

Noto que me mira de reojo, asique pienso en darle algo de intimidad inclinando la cabeza de forma que mi flequillo me tape la cara. Puedo camuflarme pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No dejo de ser una maldita cotilla.

\- Pensé que ya quedó bastante claro.

\- …

\- No quiero hablar más, Delly.

Delly. ¿La conversación era con esa novia feliz que tenía? Bueno eso no sonaba muy feliz. Me siento miserable por lo mucho que me alegra esta noticia.

Ya despegamos y evito mirar por la ventanilla para seguir dándole privacidad. Me rindo a los 5 minutos. Solo me atrevo a mirarle durante un microsegundo, pero suficiente para ver derramársele una lágrima.

¡Dios! Eso sólo hace que me dé ternura.

Llámenme entrometida, pero llevo meses sintiendo curiosidad por este chico. Necesito actuar como una buena persona.

 _Quien quiera que te haga llorar es idiota_

Le paso esta nota. No estoy faltándole a la novia, pero no me digan que razón no me falta.

Juro que veo alzarse una de las comisuras de su boca. Me arriesgo:

 _Un neutrón entra en un bar y pregunta al camarero -¿Cuánto por una copa? -Para ti la carga es gratis (_ 1)

Esa cara la tengo catalogada como cara Mellark. Básicamente significa : esto no me lo esperaba.

Alzo del todo la cabeza y le miro directamente. Parece más tranquilo. Le ofrezco un casco y la sonrisa que pone al escuchar 'Superman' de Lazlo Bane me derrite por dentro.

 _No prives al mundo de esa sonrisa_

Concretamente a mí. Esta nota la observa más tiempo de lo normal. Entonces por fin abre la boca:

\- Gracias.

\- Siempre que lo necesites.

Son 13 horas de vuelo. Y puedo pasármelas junto a mi amor absurdamente platónico. Más me vale aprovechar.

(1)Chiste del personaje de Sheldon Cooper de la serie _The Big Bang Theory._


	3. Chapter 3: Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2. Noviembre 2016**_

 _ **Si no te esfuerzas hasta el máximo, ¿cómo sabrás dónde está tu límite?**_

\- Katniss, ¿sabes que lo había hecho aposta?

\- ¿Qué?

Haymitch se había adelantado con el disco, un defensa le seguía de cerca y yo estaba al otro lado haciendo el sándwich. El gol era un hecho. Si no fuera porque empuja el disco hasta la chapa y ahí lo deja, esperando que yo fuera detrás a sorprender al defensa cuando éste se girara con su disco recuperado. Pero fallé. No esperaba esa prueba. No arramplé por detrás e inserté el maldito disco en la ranura.

En este momento mi mentor me mira con reproche. Se esperaba que lo estuviera acompañando de verdad. Era justo lo que me faltaba para terminar de sentirme mal con el entreno que estaba haciendo hoy.

\- Katniss, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy seria hoy para lo que sueles ser siempre.

Peeta Mellark, uno de los mejores porteros del distrito 12. Mi saco de boxeo favorito.

\- Mal entreno.

\- Ah sí. ¿Han sido los ejercicios de manejo?

\- Sí. Me siento torpe y no veo que lo haga nada bien.

\- Siempre ocurre. Es porque piensas mucho. Pero al entreno siguiente lo haces de forma inconsciente, créeme.

Sonríe y consigue que le sonría de vuelta. Lo admito, cuando entré al hockey verle al principio con aquellas gafas y el tubo me pareció ridículo. Ahora lo veo encantador. El perfil de Mellark es rubio, ojos azules, quizá la nariz algo prominente, pero dotado de una sonrisa contra la que nadie, que todavía haya conocido, es capaz de competir. No es extremadamente alto, pero lo compensa con su cuerpo de nadador. Verle en bañador despierta mis fantasías más raras. Por alguna razón me cuesta apartar la mirada de su culo. Sinceramente, me muero por morderle.

Fin de la jornada. Hoy no tenía que haber pisado la piscina. Pero si quiero entrar en la selección, he de convertir esta mierda de entreno en los mejores de mi vida.

\- Kat, al final casi me rompes la muñeca. Así me gusta.

\- Ya Haymitch, pero ¿qué puñetas hago para que no me quiten el disco cuando voy en diagonal a portería. ¡Y no me digas que aletee porque te arranco la cabeza!

\- Lo único que puedes hacer es evitar que te lo quiten por tu lado. En el otro tiene que estar cubriendo el otro delantero.

\- Pero joder, voy sola.

\- Culpa del otro, no tuya.

\- Pues vaya mierda.

\- Es lo que hay. ¿Lista para el distrito 8?

Ni de coña. El distrito 8 será la sede de nuestra tercera concentración. Iremos 16 jugadoras de la preselección al torneo frente a otras selecciones de otros distritos que también aprovechan para prepararse.

Gracias a Haytmitch estoy entrenando todo lo que puedo para mejorar y entrar en esa lista que en unos meses irá a representar al 12 en los Juegos Subacuáticos de Panem. Haciendo entrenos como el de hoy voy por mal camino. No soportaría decepcionarle. Es uno de los pocos que realmente cree en mis posibilidades.


	4. Chapter 4: Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **La mejor manera de mejorar tu equipo es mejorar tu mismo.**_

\- ¡Ah pues la habitación es grande!

Effie tiene razón, la cama doble es enorme, así como el armario y, gracias a dios, el baño. Voy colocando la cuerda de tender en el que colgar bañadores, gorros y toallas, cuando entra Johanna echa una fiera.

\- ¡No la aguanto!

\- ¿Glimmer? – Aventura Effie.

\- ¿Clove? – Adivino yo.

\- Junto a Enobaria. Chasmere. Incluso la Comadreja. – Exclama Johanna.

\- No llevamos aquí ni un día, va haber que encontrar la forma de llevarse bien. – Le contesta Effie, y como toda respuesta recibe una cara de odio por parte de Johanna.

\- Sólo en lo que dure el torneo. En cuanto llegue la fiesta y se fijen en el mismo tío empezarán las movidas.

\- ¿Cómo te pasó a ti el año pasado con Cashmere?

\- Aquello fue un malentendido y aún tengo que dar las gracias que fuera ella la que acabara aguantando a Chaff.

\- Cierto porque al final Gale sí que te quitó las penas. – Me dice Johanna maliciosamente. No la puedo rebatir, tenía razón. Pero Gale era del distrito 5, y este año se perdía los Juegos. Había sido una gran distracción el año anterior poco después de que empezara a pensar en Mellark.

\- Ni te preocupes Kat, aquí hay mas tíos que longanizas.

\- Aunque he oído que Mellark está mal con la novia. – Effie me mira significativamente.

Afortunadamente llaman a la puerta con ímpetu y entra Finnick. Quién si no.

\- ¿Chicas andaban hablando de mí?

\- Por supuesto Finnick. Por fin has venido a deleitarnos con tu presencia.

\- La presión me puede, odio descuidar a mis fans. – Me guiña el ojo.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Fin?

\- Reunión en 10 minutos. Todos.

Boggs y Alma nos concentran en el salón de actos del hotel. Tendremos tres días de entrenamientos antes de que empiece el campeonato. Este año ampliaron las plazas y por primera vez nos encontramos todos los distritos, lo que se traducen en más partidos. La liga de ida durará los seis primeros días, entre dos días de descanso serán los cruces y, seguidos, serán las semifinales y la final.

Después Boggs se lleva a los muchachos y Alma nos conduce a su habitación. El objetivo del distrito 12 es el primer lugar, por su puesto. Los distritos que siempre han sido los mejores, les decimos 'los profesionales' porque se les va la vida en ello, se toman muy en serio el hockey, y cada vez que no hacen podio les hiere en el orgullo. Digamos que nosotros nos lo tomamos con mayor deportividad. Siempre soñamos con llevarnos el oro. Aún seguimos soñando. Pero tras el último partido uno se sacude la derrota, disfruta la fiesta y comienza a prepararse para la próxima competición. Hará falta verdadero trabajo en equipo.

* * *

\- Hey ¿cómo fue vuestra reunión?

\- Mellark. Bien, supongo. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

\- Mi habitación apesta a silicona. ¿Y tú?

\- Buscaba cobertura.

Recién graduada y con dificultad para mantener una conversación medianamente inteligente con Mellark. Lo raro es que no me haya pillado ya.

\- ¿Nerviosa Everdeen?

\- Un poco. Pero apenas tengo presión. Sólo he venido de suplente.

\- No digas eso. Tendrás que jugar varios partidos. Todos si encima hay alguna lesión.

\- Entonces el distrito 12 está perdido.

\- No hablas en serio.

\- Claro que no. Ya me conoces. Soy el optimismo personificado.

\- Eso es sarcasmo, ¿cierto?

\- En parte. En realidad, creo que estoy aquí por mi altura moral.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- ¿En que estoy ocupando el lugar de otra con más experiencia que yo? ¿Qué otra cosa sino coraje, por llamarlo de alguna manera, es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí?

\- Tu potencial.

\- Calla que me pongo roja.

\- Hablo en serio. No llevamos ni un año entrenando juntos, y en ese poco tiempo has demostrado más avidez que nadie en mejorar.

¿He mencionado ya la capacidad que tiene el rubio de dejarme sin habla? Se queda pensativo, y yo tengo la sensación que estoy invadiendo un momento privado.

\- Mellark, me da la impresión de que no estás hablando de mí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás nervioso.

\- No, que va.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Qué te hizo dejar de competir con la selección y qué te hizo volver?

Parece que se debate en contestarme o no. ¿Qué diablos tiene de malo mi pregunta? ¿Habré tocado alguna fibra sensible?

\- No hace falta que contestes si te molesta.

\- No es que, mm bueno, aún no lo sé.

¿Alguien más no se lo ha creído?


	5. Chapter 5: Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **Arriesgarte hace que cuando lo consigas tenga más mérito.**_

\- ¿Alguna ha visto a Haymitch? - Entra Effie en la habitación.

\- No. De hecho, no hemos visto a ninguno de los niños.

\- Estarán comiendo.

Hace dos días que empezamos los Juegos. Después de cada partido, tanto si es por la mañana como por la tarde, nos dejan hora y media para nosotros mismos antes de que nos reunamos para charla o comida. Normalmente nos desperdigamos por el hotel buscando wifi. Así fue como encontré un rincón en el comedor donde se mantiene constante. Y donde me encontró Mellark llorando.

\- Kat. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Una tontería.

\- Bien. Porque hoy me apetece escuchar tonterías.

\- Hoy jugué.

\- Sí lo sé. ¡Y marcaste gol!

\- Si emm. Fue sin querer. – Por fin confieso en voz alta. – Intentaba dar un pase, estaba la del 3 en medio, y desvió el disco.

\- Pero luego lo empujaste a la chapa.

\- Sí, pero no era mi intención esa jugada.

\- ¿Y?

\- Sí ya. Lo bien hecho, bien parece. ¿Quién sabe, igual he inventado un nuevo truco?

\- ¿Ves? Esa es la actitud.

\- Te creería si no tuvieras esa cara. Estás casi peor que yo.

\- Bueno, hoy no ha sido mi mejor día.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me he visto superado.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Te estás vengando?

\- Un poco. No, hablando en serio, ¿qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

\- No lo he hecho bien la primera parte. Y la segunda ha sido peor.

\- De acuerdo, digamos que en lo primero tienes derecho. Lo segundo ya no es justificable.

\- ¿Derecho?

\- Claro. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a un mal momento, extender ese momento es lo que hemos de tratar de evitar.

\- ¿Te suena el efecto dominó?

\- ¿No se basa este deporte en ello?

\- Sí.

\- Lo que digo, es que debes trabajar en sobreponerte a esos momentos.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo haces?

\- Me acuerdo de Haymitch gritándome que deje de hacer el gilipollas y me concentre.

\- Realmente te inspira, ¿eh?

\- Seguro has tenido algún mentor que también te haya inspirado.

\- Creo que hay algo en lo que me puedo inspirar.

\- Genial. Eso es lo primero que has de potenciar. ¿Sabes qué hacer después?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pensar en una palabra con la que sueltes esa rabia.

\- Estas de coña.

\- No que va. Yo suelo soltar 'hostia' o 'joder'.

\- Sí. Siempre tan bien hablada.

\- Calla y dime como he mover el brazo para amagar.

* * *

A partir de aquel día, ese rincón fue testigo de las lecciones técnico-tácticas que Mellark me obsequiaba, y aunque juagaba mejor cada partido, no parecía seguro de las decisiones que tomaba bajo el agua.

\- Pero salió bien. ¿Cuál es la pega?

\- Dijeron que fue suerte.

\- ¿Alguno estudia estadística?

\- No.

\- Entonces no tienen autoridad para esa afirmación.

\- ¿Qué habrías dicho tú?

\- ¿En tu lugar?

\- Sí.

\- Creo que no te va a gustar.

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- 'Ha sido gol, besa mi culo negro'.

Cara Mellark again. Me encanta cada vez más.

\- Anda ya.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- No. Te veo capaz.

\- Háblame del gol que ha sido supuestamente tu culpa.

\- No supuestamente. Seguro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Era su delantero. Y yo el portero.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Dónde se encontraban los pívots?

\- No llegaron.

\- ¿Y no pueden admitir parte de la culpa?

\- La cosa es que yo no llegué.

\- Vale, reconoces tu error. Ahora aprende a vivir con él.

\- ¿Y eso es todo?

\- ¿Por qué no llegaste?

\- No predije el cambio de banda. Estaba pendiente del centro. De hecho, el centro se arriesgó porque sólo contaba con el apoyo de ese delantero. Si no me hubiera movido no le habría dejado el camino libre.

\- Buena lección.

Me levanta una ceja. Como odio eso.

\- 'Cuando el enemigo comete errores, no le interrumpas'.(2)

(2) Frase de la película _Moneyball_.


	6. Chapter 6: Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **La clave es no crecerte en los momentos álgidos y no hundirte en los malos.**_

Ya me había hecho un hueco en el equipo cuando dijeron mi nombre, venía como jugadora suplente, lo que significaba que sólo jugaría los primeros partidos. En cuanto empezaran los importantes yo estaría en el bordillo, dando apoyo moral al equipo. O eso es lo que me habían contado. Las charlas con Mellark resultaron más productivas de lo que creía. Haymitch me miraba con orgullo cuando salí del vestuario:

\- Ole, ole y ole.

No puedo evitar sonreír con toda mi dentadura. Acabamos de ganar el partido de cruces, hagamos lo que hagamos, quedaremos entre las cuatro primeras.

\- No te distraigas Haymitch. En una hora te toca a ti.

\- Eso Haym, no nos hagas quedar mal.

\- Finnick estás concentrado cabrón.

\- Sí, princesa.

\- Corre.

Me río al ver como doblan la esquina.

\- Me quito el sombrero. Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias Pee- Mellark. – Me interrumpo rápidamente. Siempre le hemos llamado por su apellido, aunque últimamente en mi cabeza me dirijo a él como Peeta.

Estos días han sido algo intensos. Mellark solía no despegarse de su móvil para mantenerse en contacto con su novia. Pero no he visto ese aparato en todo lo que llevamos de torneo. Y tengo miedo de estar empezando a hacerme ilusiones, se supone que solo nos hemos acercado como compañeros, como amigos. ¿No?

\- Deséame suerte. El distrito 7 no será nada fácil.

\- Olvídate de la suerte y del 7. Míralo como un entreno más, sólo disfruta.

\- Tengo que decir que ese es tu consejo más suave hasta ahora.

\- Lo adapto al momento. Igual que deberías hacer tú.

\- Adaptarme.

\- O morir.

\- ¡Ahí estaba!

* * *

\- Manos atrás. Preparados. Listos. ¡Ya!

¿Has intentado comer un helado sin cuchara? ¿Sin manos?

\- No vale limpiarse.

Lo peor. Que estén gravando. Fotos casi que no me importa. Pero los videos no los llevo muy bien. El precio de ser novata. Al menos no soy yo sola. Mags, Chaff y Flavius han estado sufriendo a mi lado como campeones. No sabes cómo echo de menos usar cubiertos.

Es nuestro ultimo día libre. Nos dejaron la mañana para dormir y andar de habitación en habitación. Pero después de esta comida, nos espera a cada equipo, la visión de varias jugadas de cada partido, especialmente el que jugamos contra el distrito 3, rival que nos encontramos mañana en la semifinal. Una hora para dormir y otra hora de charla de preparación. Cena. Charla ligera y baño en hielo de 5 minutos. Y a dormir. No sé si tendré la oportunidad de hablar con Peeta.

* * *

\- No me jodas Cashmere o te sales fuera.

Vamos perdiendo de dos a falta de tres minutos. Tiempo muerto. No hay quien aguante el optimismo de Alma.

\- Cambiamos, olvidad la banda, ir directas por el centro. No están haciendo nada que no sepamos. ¿Por qué coño parece que nos pilla por sorpresa? Johanna estas de portera, Effie al centro. Glimmer y Clove a la derecha. Katniss y Ennobaria también. A la izquierda del lateral Cash y Cressida, alante Paylor y Mags. VAMOS.

Dan la salida, la llevamos de nuevo a la pared. Mierda. No avanzamos. Dos minutos y medio. Expulsión del 3. Están en la chapa. Sí. Penalti gol. Nos ponemos a uno.

Quedan menos de dos minutos. No se habrán visto goles en los últimos treinta segundos ni ná.

Minuto y medio.

He conseguido esquivarla. No aguanto la respiración, necesito apoyo. Mierda, me he alejado mucho de mis compañeras. He de proteger el disco. ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no hay nadie? La de mi izquierda sube a respirar, he de arriesgarme. Tengo el camino libre. No, ya no. Como desearía saber hacer la 'S' para esquivarla, pero más que nada me falta aire. No sé ni cuánto tiempo queda, tiene que estar el final a punto.

Y así es. Pitan el final del partido. Y no lo he conseguido.

Nuestras caras son un poema. He de concederle el crédito a Alma de levantarnos la moral. Porque esto no ha terminado. Hemos de pelear por el bronce. Dentro de una hora. Antes de que jueguen los chicos.


	7. Chapter 7: Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **Los campeones creen en sí mismos, aún cuando nadie más lo hace.**_

\- Pss

\- ¡Mellark¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Eh! Se llama llevarlo con entereza.

\- Debía comprobarlo. Vimos el partido. Lo hiciste genial.

\- Gracias.

\- En serio.

\- Lo sé. – Entonces veo que baja la mirada. - Hey. Simplemente no olvides porque te dedicas a esto.

Esas son las palabras clave, la base. Muchas veces da igual el resultado. El resultado puede reflejar la realidad o ser completamente engañoso. Un partido revela el trabajo de cada entreno, y a veces es el verdugo del equipo que se deja dominar por la presión. ¿Oíste alguna vez eso de que para ganar una final hay que saber jugarla? ¿Alguna vez has estado haciendo algo durante mucho tiempo y olvidado porque empezaste en ello?

Con los años he aprendido que, si te descuidas, en un mismo partido puedes experimentar muchas emociones juntas. Lo peor es no saber manejar ese estrés emocional. La frustración puede desquiciarte. La impotencia hundirte. La rabia llevarte a la antideportividad. El exceso de confianza conducirte a un hostión importante. Si te duele perder un partido es buena señal, significa que le pones pasión a lo que haces, que te importa. Pero no debes perder nunca de vista que no se acaba el mundo. Que cada día alguien está ganado algo en algún lugar. Y, practicando un deporte minoritario, el verdadero éxito no es ganarlo todo, sino contribuir al crecimiento del mismo.

No puedo deciros que quedamos terceras, pero sí que el distrito 2 las tuvo que pasar putas para ganarnos. Que nos ganaron por ser mejores que nosotras, no porque lo quisieran más.

* * *

Apenas pasamos por el vestuario nos dirigimos a las gradas, el partido de los chicos ya ha empezado. El distrito 5 resiste bien la chapa pero aparece Peeta por detrás y marca. Si no estuviera loca creería que me lo ha dedicado.

\- ¡Nos ha dedicado el gol, qué majo!

Ah, vale. Nos lo ha dedicado a todas. Y una porra. En mi cuento, pienso lo que quiero.

Están dominando el partido. ¡Sí señor! Peeta está que se sale. No deja que nadie le pase. El disco está todo el rato en campo contrario. Juegan con dos goles de colchón. Tres. Fin del partido. Impresionante. Los chicos han ganado las semis. Jugarán la final.

Al principio es extraño, porque lo único que parece escucharse es el silencio, a continuación, se oye lo que creo es el rugido de la victoria de Haymitch. Entonces le siguen los chicos, mientras las chicas estallan en gritos y yo me uno a ellas.

Cuesta horrores sacarlos del agua. Ni se cambian en el vestuario. Llegan tal cual a las gradas donde les recibimos entre aplausos. Veo como todos elogian a Peeta, pero yo aún no he podido acercarme a él. Hyamitch y Beete están resplandecientes. Finnick no tarda en levantarme del suelo. Cinna está a punto de llorar. Y entonces me giro justo a tiempo para ver que me ha localizado. Me apuesto lo que quieras que esta noche le dolerá la boca, culpa de esa sincera y hermosa sonrisa. Lo veo avanzar hacia mí:

\- ¡Mellark estuviste fantás-

Estoy jodida. Debo haber muerto porque me está besando.


	8. Chapter 8: Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **A esto te dedicas, por esto vives, y, si lo haces, hazlo hasta el límite y estarás orgulloso.**_

Tardo dos segundos en cerciorarme de que es real y le correspondo el beso. Joder lo que hacía que no me besaban. No recordaba esta sensación de taponamiento de oídos. De ligereza. Casi me parece oír todas mi endorfinas corriendo como locas.

Entonces el mundo vuelve a su velocidad normal, y la vida recupera el sonido. Y bien sabe todo Panem que los del 12 somos los más ruidosos si nos lo proponemos. Todos nuestros compañeros estaban coreando y dejándome sorda. Sumándole a que Mellark ya me había dejado sin palabras y completamente colorada… Debía parecer un cuadro toda yo.

Apenas tengo tiempo de asimilarlo todo. Boggs ya está llamando a sus chicos y a éstos se les acaba la celebración, se ponen de acuerdo con Alma y nos llevan al hotel.

\- Prim: _Que Mellark ha hecho que?!_

\- Rue: _Mellark? Mellark?!_

\- Kat: _….Sí. Aún no lo creo._

\- Prim: _Joder, tenía que haber estado ahí_

\- Rue: _Y después qué te ha dicho?_

\- Kat: _Nada, hemos regresado corriendo al hotel. Boggs los tiene hipermegaconcentrados. El problema es que sé que esto a Mellark le va a poner más nervioso que otra cosa._

\- Prim: _Mira que te lo dije hermana. La línea._

\- Kat: _Yo no lo he provocado._

\- Prim: _Bueno como sea. Ataca en la fiesta._

\- Rue: _Jajajajajjaja Prim tiene razón_

\- Kat: _Ya. Gracias por el consejo. He de irme._

\- ¡Katniss Everdeen! ¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? – Johanna entra como un huracán seguida de Effie.

\- No tengo ni idea

Por supuesto ellas esperan una confesión en toda regla, y no me escapo. Pero apenas puedo contarles detalles de los que ni soy consciente. ¿En qué momento le empecé a gustar a Mellark? O, lo que es peor, probabilidad que ni quiero contemplar pero no la puedo obviar: ¿habrá sido por la simple emoción?

No me permiten hablar con Peeta. No podemos hablar con ningún chico. Están concentradísimos para mañana. Pero yo tengo que hablarle como sea.

 _Arrasa con lo que veas y generoso no seas (_ _3)_ NO

 _Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes (_ _4)_ NO

 _Excelsior (_ _5)_ NO

 _Ni se te ocurra dejar de disfrutar jugando, ni aunque sea un minuto (o no habrá beso)_ SÍ

Literalmente tardo dos horas en escribir la nota que le cuelo bajo su puerta. Conste mi sacrificio: son las cuatro y media de las mañana. Me puse el despertador para que nadie me viera. Effie me cubrió.

(3) Frase de los personajes de Sparrow y Gibbs en _Piratas del Caribe_

(4) Frase de Yoda, de _La Guerra de las Galaxias_

(5) Palabra del escudo de Nueva York, idea de ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas.


	9. Chapter 9: Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **Detrás de cada victoria hay un gran sacrificio.**_

No tengo uñas y aún quedan diez minutos de partido. Va ganando el distrito 1 por dos goles. No hay problema, meterán uno ahora, lo sé.

Gracias Haymitch, gran jugada.

Siete minutos.

Expulsión de Finnick. Serás memo.

Cinco minutos.

Falta a favor. Vamos Cinna.

4 minutos.

Ahora o nunca. ¡Sacadlo de la pared!

No se ve nada, sólo un barullo de gente.

Gol.

¿Gol?

¡¿Del 12?!

¡SI! ¡DEL 12! Oh mi dios.

De Peeta. Asombroso cariño. ¿Cariño? ¿De dónde salió eso?

2 minutos.

1 minuto.

Joder. Nos vamos a la prórroga.

Boggs los reúne en la esquina. Tengo que hacer algo.

Silbé. Silbé como me enseñó. Levantó la cabeza: 2 segundos antes de que tenga que volver a prestar atención al entrenador. Suficientes. Me señalo la cabeza y el corazón = 'Mantén la cabeza fría y juega como sabes, disfrútalo con el corazón'. Me sonríe. Ha funcionado.

No hay más que peleas por la pared. Esquina. Pared. Esquina de nuevo. Se acaba el tiempo. Toca jugarlo a penaltis.

El distrito 12 marca primero. Después el 1. 12. 1. 12. 1. 12 y gol. Último intento para el 1. Si mete, hará falta una segunda ronda. Si no, vamos que nos vamos.

Peeta vuelve a enfrentarse a Cato y Marvel, del 1. En el penalti anterior casi los para, quizá ya les ha cogido la matrícula. Pitan. Bajan. Peeta sólo va a uno de ellos. ¿por qué? Espera un segundo, ¿cómo ha llegado al otro? Eso era .. ¿era un movimiento imitado de tiro con arco?

Lo está llevando a la esquina. Ah bien. ¡Oh Joder! ¡Lo está llevando a la esquina! Lo lleva, lo lleva, lo consigue. ¡Sí! LO HA CONSEGUIDO.

El distrito 12 es el campeón. Mellark les ha hecho campeones.

* * *

Decir que están eufóricos es decir poco. Ignoraron por completo el vestuario y las vallas de seguridad, incluso su entrenador olvido las reglas de la piscina y accedieron a las gradas por donde no se podía. Les daba igual. Nos daba igual. Habían ganado por ellos. Por nosotras. Por el 12.

No dejo de felicitar a cada uno, pero no puedo evitar los nervios que me recorren por el que viene detrás.

\- Si quieres puedes echarte a llorar. – No puedo evitarlo, he de liberar la tensión como sea. No para de sonreír, y yo tampoco. – Alteza, permitid a esta humilde novata felicitarle por el gran partido que he tenido el honor de presenciar. – amago el inicio de una reverencia cuando responde.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me he ganado mi beso?

A este tío le encanta ponerme roja. Pero con un par, me acerco a él. Y en ese momento nos separan unos brazos enormes.

\- Alto.

Oh oh. Es el coach. ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Si han ganado!

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – me pregunta.

\- ¿Qué hice?

\- Sí. Para que este tío jugara como nunca he visto a nadie.

\- Yo bueno … Mmm..

\- Jajajaja.- El cabrón tiene risa de maniático. – Está bien chicos, después les dejaré. Ahora a recibir la medalla.

Le nombran el mejor jugador del torneo. Wow. Está que no podrá caber en sí mismo.

La sesión de fotos es interminable. Acabamos agotados. Estamos alrededor de las máquinas de agua y, apoyada contra la pared, me permito cerrar los ojos.

\- No podría haberlo hecho sin ti , ¿lo sabías? - El dueño de esa suave voz me está enseñando la medalla de oro y el trofeíllo de mvp, me recuerda a un niño que consigue su primer 10.

\- Y yo que pensaba que esta habitación no sería lo suficientemente grande para ti y tu ego.

\- Si bueno, te concedo un 10%.

Me río. Titubea:

\- ¿Te importaría hacerte una foto conmigo?

¡Encantadísima!

\- Claro.


	10. Chapter 10: Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **Si te quedas esperando a que lo hagan por ti, nunca sucederá.**_

Mi habitación es un caos. Johanna y Effie no me dejan ni ducharme tranquila.

\- Kat, ¿qué cojones te traes con Mellark? – Empieza Jo.

\- Mmm ¿Nada?

\- Nada dice.

\- Ya os lo he dicho, no sé más que vosotras. Quizá sólo se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento.

\- Y una mierda, antes te lo hubieras comido si no hubiera sido por Boggs.

\- Vale, ahí me había dejado yo llevar.

\- Joooder.

\- ¿Y esta noche? ¿Va a pasar algo? – Pregunta Effie.

\- No tengo ni idea. Osea. No. ¿Qué va a pasar?

\- Pues algo parecido a lo que hiciste con Gale el año pasado, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no, no. – La verdad es que así lo estaba deseando, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones.

\- Sí, porque hay un pequeño detalle que nos estamos olvidando.

\- Su novia.

\- Su novia.

\- ¿Su posible exnovia?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclaman las dos a la vez.

\- Cuando veníamos para acá me pareció oírlo discutir con ella.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- En el avión.

\- ¿Y te lo has estado trabajando desde entonces?

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Juro que no he hecho nada. Intencionadamente vamos. – Aunque me quedo pensativa un rato.- No, vamos, es que ni de coña. Si lo intento hacer aposta no me sale.

\- Bueno habéis estado mazo de tiempo juntos durante todo el torneo.

\- Sólo nos estábamos apoyando.

\- Ya. ¿Y en qué momento os dio por cruzar la línea?

\- En ninguno. – Respondo ya exasperada y cerrando la puerta del baño.

\- Pues la noche promete. – Oigo como anuncian a través de la puerta.

* * *

La Tierra ya se me antoja inclinada unos 45º.

No esperamos a los chicos a cenar, y nos adelantamos en nuestra propia fiesta. Tradición. Por cada cosa buena que uno haya hecho durante el torneo, ronda de chupitos. Por cada cosa mala que uno haya hecho durante el torneo, ronda de chupitos. Por cada cosa que haya pasado durante el torneo, ronda de chupitos. Por .. qué más da. Another ronda de chupitos.

Y ahora no paro de reírme y de recorrer la pista de baile con verdadero brío.

\- Glim, del 2 a las doce en punto.

\- Kat ¿vistes esos?

\- Jo, estás obsesionada con los del 11.

\- Chicas mirad, Clove no pierde el tiempo.

\- ¿Ese es Cato?

\- ¿Y si os digo que antes la he visto con Marvel?

\- Puta ama.

\- ¡Niños!

Por fin aparecen los chicos. Bueno aparecen más. ¿Cuándo se han multiplicado por dos?

\- Ahora que llegué yo empieza la fiesta. – Finnick es el primero en unirse a nosotras.

\- Cuidado, no tengamos luego que chivarle nada a Annie.

\- Hombre de una sola mujer, invítame a una copa. – Le salvo de la jauría que le rodeaba.

\- Kat, si veo que ya llevas unas cuantas encima.

\- Shh. ¿Has visto a Mellark?

\- La verdad es que sí. – Responde otra voz a mi espalda.

\- ¡Haymitch!

\- Lo tienes rayadísimo. Ha bebido más de lo que suele ser su límite.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Se ríe con ganas.

\- Lo debes tener acojonadito.

Finnick se ríe con él mientras yo sólo podía fulminarlos con la mirada. Con mi ebria mirada.

\- Pequeña Katniss. – Me grita Cinna al oído. – Estás guapísima. A Mellark se le van a salir los ojos.

\- Si lo llego a ver.

Y entonces lo veo. Hablando con gente del distrito 5. De repente me siento ridículamente estúpida. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendo? ¿Llamar su atención? Necesito otra copa.

\- Kat.

Me giro con lo que me parece demasiada rapidez.

\- Peeta Mellark.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Mejor que tú?

\- No lo creo.

\- Cierto, yo no soy campeona.

\- No me refiero a eso. – Me mira con cara divertida.

\- Pero apuesto a que puedo bailar mejor que tú.

\- Seguro. Yo no bailo.

\- ¿Puedes repetir eso?

\- ¿Que no bailo?

\- Auch. No me digas eso que duele. – Me levanta una ceja. ¿He dicho ya que odio que me hagan eso? – Asique vamos a sacarte de tu zona de confort.

\- No. No lo creo.

\- ¿Vas a hacerme ese feo?

\- No se me da muy bien bailar.

\- ¿Y qué?

Por su cara deduzco que esta batalla no la gano. Lo que me sienta como un balde de agua fría porque adoro bailar. Y en pareja, más.

\- ¡Kat, está sonando tu canción! – Una versión borracha de nuestra capitana, Paylor, me requiere en la pista.

\- Nos vemos Mellark.

Esa cara no tiene precio. No quiero que piense que paso de él, pero tampoco quiero hacerle saber lo mucho que ahora mismo le estoy deseando.

\- Esto merece una foto para Prim.

Estoy a punto de negarles cualquier fotografía en este estado cuando una voz con indudable acento del 5 me susurra al oído.

Me alegro de volver a verte.

\- ¡¿Gale?! – Gale, ¿os acordáis? Mi ligue del campeonato junior del año pasado. E igual de irresistible que el maldito año pasado.

\- Si, el mismo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me permitieron unirme a la fiesta.

\- ¿Pero cómo ..? - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, desde tan lejos, para un día, que digo un día, ¡una noche!?

\- Ventajas de ser el hijo del entrenador.

\- Claro, lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Y cómo os ha ido el torneo?

\- Cuarto puesto.

\- Muy bueno.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- ¿Y dónde está vuestro hotel?

Me quedo mirándole. No puede estar hablando en serio. Con el ritmo de la música, no me había dado cuenta de la cercanía que había tomado, y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos.

\- Gale, para. – Le digo empujándole. Me mira con interrogación. Al menos me da mi espacio. Espacio que Peeta acorta y le propina un puñetazo.

* * *

 _ **Hola. Para todos aquellos que se detuvieron a leer esto, espero no decepcionarles y disfruten hasta el final.**_

 _ **Amy favy : has de perdonarme mi torpeza, intenté responderte el review y acabé borrándolo. Gracias por tu interés en la historia, espero seguir captándolo hasta su final. Intentaré actualizar cada semana, por lo general con uno o dos capítulos, que, aunque me salen cortos, auguro unos 20 o así.**_

 _ **Dazulu: gracias por tu ánimo, de nuevo tu también tendrás que perdonarme porque no encontré el modo de responderte el review por privado. He de aclararte que Peeta no utiliza a Katniss en ningún momento. Como nuestro Peeta original, este es un buenazo, mientras que Katniss es algo más mezquina, sin embargo, siempre querrá proteger a Peeta.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **Juntando esas pocas cosas se construye algo grande.**_

A Gale lo habían pillado por sorpresa, pero contaba con unos reflejos extraordinariamente rápidos. Peeta estaba dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer cuando un puñetazo de Gale en el estómago le hizo doblarse.

Nadie hacía nada, y ellos seguían peleándose. Y yo, demasiado borracha para intervenir, solo alcancé a lanzarme a Peeta, y servirle de escudo frente a Gale.

\- ¿Y éste? ¿Estás con él?

\- ¿Qué te importa? Hace meses que dejamos de hablar.

\- ¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo? – Esa es la voz de Seneca Crane, el organizador de los Juegos. - No se tolera este tipo de comportamiento, y menos en una fiesta de celebración. Ambos quedan expulsados.

\- Pero señor .. – Me freno en seco, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué Peeta fue quien empezó? Ni de coña.

\- ¿Prefiere acompañarlos?

\- Sí. - Digo sin pensar.

\- Katniss, no hace falta. Está bien. Me iré al hotel.

\- Me voy contigo, Peeta.

Se queda callado. Entiendo entonces que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

* * *

\- Auch.

\- Perdona, ¿no estoy siendo delicada? – Le dejo que se sujete él mismo el hielo sobre la sien.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- No lo sé.

\- Sí lo sabes. Y no pienso irme hasta que me digas que pasa. Por muy malo que sea lo soportaré.

\- Katniss, no es eso.

\- Dímelo.

\- Kat, vi como ese te besó.

\- Gale fue..

\- Sé quien fue. También vi como lo empujabas.

\- ¿Y cuando decidiste portarte como un caballero condenadamente estúpido?

\- ¿Seguí un instinto muy primitivo? ¿Bebí demasiado?

\- ¿Con cuál respuesta te quieres quedar?

\- Con la que explique lo imbécil que soy.

\- Sí. Menuda forma tienes de celebrar tu medalla de oro.

\- Eso me da igual. Prefiero celebrar otra cosa.

\- Díselo a mi resaca de mañana.

Nos quedamos en un silencio de fácil interpretación: es hora de marcharse.

\- Tómate un paracetamol antes de quedarte dormido. – Y me levanto para dirigirme a la puerta.

\- Kat. ¿Tienes prisa por irte a dormir?

Prisa precisamente no. Pero llevaba ropa ligera y el efecto calorífico del alcohol se me había pasado.

\- No.

* * *

Su ropa olía a pan recién horneado, lo juro. Nos quedamos hablando hasta las cinco de la mañana. Descubrí que pinta, cocina, le gusta el té, sin azúcar, que su color favorito es el naranja. Y que duerme con la maldita ventana abierta. Volveré al 12 con una bonita neumonía. Pero esa es la razón por la que visto una camiseta de Peeta ahora mismo. Y en cuanto comprobé que estaba dormido me quité los pantalones. Pura comodidad.

Poco me había imaginado yo que en realidad el cabrón estaba fingiendo. No para de moverse y es evidente que se ha dado cuenta que me he quedado en bragas. Sinceramente ya me ve a diario con el bañador, ¿qué diferencia hay?

Entonces vuelve a girarse quedándose de espaldas a mí. Pero en la penumbra de la habitación, noto como mueve la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios está mirando? Espera un momento. ¿En serio Mellark? ¿Me estás mirando el culo? Es justo. Siempre que puedo, yo también me deleito con el suyo. Sólo por si acaso, vamos a comprobarlo. Y nos giramos…

¿Me está repasando? Puede que tumbada resulte muy sexy. De esto que se te acentúan las curvas, las tetas se pegan..

\- ¡Oh joder!

Se levanta. Veo que se encierra en el baño, y entonces lo escucho.

Se me deben estar a punto de salir los ojos de las órbitas. Y la boca se me abre. Y quiero contener un grito y el baile de la victoria.

Nunca había oído masturbarse a un hombre, pero juro que en este momento es música para mis oídos. ¿De verdad era yo la culpable de aquello?

¡Anda ya! No he podido excitarme de esta manera, ¿o sí? Joder, ¿estará pensando en mí?

Diez minutos después noto como se hunde la cama a mi lado. Me debato entre tomarle el pelo contándole que estaba despierta y me enteré de todo o seguir fingiéndome dormida.

A los cinco minutos ya siento ralentizarse su respiración. Si es que le he dejado agotado al pobre.

Dios, ¿y cómo duermo yo ahora?


	12. Chapter 12: Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11. Mayo 2017**_

 _ **El fracaso consiste en no persistir, en desanimarse después de un error, en no levantarse después de caer.**_

Suena un despertador a las diez de la mañana. Tardo dos segundos en ser plenamente consciente. Y he de confesaros que lo primero que pienso es en si se habrá despertado con una erección. Has de ser sutil Everdeen.

Pero cuando me giro ya está sentado.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días. - Y caigo en la cama otra vez. Y él sale corriendo al baño. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Lo que me parecen dos segundos después Peeta me despierta sacudiéndome el hombro.

\- Hey arriba.

\- Mmm cinco minutos más.

Se ríe. No me he fijado bien, pero parecía que estaba completamente arreglado y listo.

\- Vamos habrá que desayunar.

\- Si me traes el desayuno a la cama te estaré eternamente agradecida.

\- Claro, ¿algo más, alteza?

Sólo tú. Un beso de buenos días. Algo más de buenos días. Le saco la lengua. Y el ríe. Es hermoso escucharle reír.

\- Vamos o te echaré agua.

\- ¿No has contemplado la posibilidad de que tenga resaca? Ergo, podrías ser más amable.

\- ¿Sería amable si te quito esa camiseta?

\- Sólo si pretendes continuar con lo que empezarías.

Y se queda blanco. Esa no se la esperaba, lo sé.

\- Arg. – Ya me medio levanto. – Acabas de perder puntos, Mellark.

\- Ya intentaré lo del desayuno en la cama.

Entro al baño y desde ahí le grito.

\- Con un beso de buenos días también habría valido.

* * *

Todos, sin excepción, en el comedor, nos miran. Normal. Abandonamos la fiesta juntos, y aunque no lo sepan, lo intuyen, pasamos la noche juntos. Asegurar que no pasó absolutamente nada sería inútil.

Antes de que ninguno pueda empezar con su interrogatorio, Alma y Boggs nos instan a tener todo listo a medio día. Nos volvemos al 12.

\- A nadie más le da pena irse.

\- A mí, como cada año.

\- ¿Qué tal anoche Jo, tuviste tema?

\- Olvídate de mí, aquí la reina sin duda es la descerebrada de Katniss. Cuéntanos los misterios de Mellark.

\- No ronca.

\- Wow, qué sucia.

\- No pasó nada.

\- Te estás quedando conmigo.

\- Sólo le curé sus heridas.

\- ¿Y luego te fuiste?

\- Me quedé un rato hablando con él?

\- ¿Y?

\- Y nada. Nos quedamos dormidos.

\- Da unos besos aburridos ¿o qué?

\- No. Pero no nos besamos.

\- ¿En serio solo hablasteis?

\- Siento decepcionarte.

\- Al tiempo. Esto continúa en el 12. – Y entonces me quedo callada. Abrumada por el peso de un pensamiento que había estado tratando de evitar.

\- No he hablado con él todavía.

\- Pero si os pasasteis la noche hablando.

\- Pero no de nosotros. No sé a ciencia cierta que fue de la novia.

\- Mellark no es de los que engaña. Tiene que haber cortado con ella para andar haciendo el moñas contigo.

Te lo intentaré explicar con palabras. Hemos pasado dos maravillosas semanas aquí en el 4. Solos, Peeta y yo. Rodeados de nuestros equipos, nuestras familias prácticamente, durante el torneo. Ergo, cualquier cosa que ocurra durante el campeonato, lo apoyarán. Pero cuando volvamos al 12 mucha más gente entra en la ecuación. No puedo obviar la existencia de Delly, su novia/exnovia/lo que coño sea. El mejor amigo de Mellark, un tal Castor, o algo así, a quien ahora mismo lo veo como un filtro que he de pasar. Traducción: caerle bien el al mejor amigo si quiero llegar lejos con Mellark.

El caso es que volvemos a la realidad, por así decirlo. Y me invade un miedo irracional, lo sé.

Poco sabía yo que estaba en lo cierto.


	13. Chapter 13: Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12. Junio 2017**_

 _ **Lucha. Cuando no puedas más sigue luchando…**_

Volver con un cuarto puesto para nosotras y un primero para ellos no pasa desapercibido en el 12. No aspiramos a grandes fortunas con este deporte, pero cierto reconocimiento por parte de la federación sí.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que volvimos y este sábado se celebra la gala en nuestro honor.

Prim y Rue me habían acompañado a comprar el vestido perfecto. Perfecto para que Peeta volviera a hablarme con normalidad. Apenas me lo había cruzado en los entrenos, a los que siempre llegaba tarde y se iba echando hostias. Interpreté esas señales como 'necesito espacio', asique no me he atrevido a escribirle desde que lo hice la última vez.

\- Kat: _Hey. Se ha hecho raro volver a casa, a que sí?_

\- Peet: _Sí. Estoy muerto. Pero volvería a repetir, sin duda._

\- Kat: _Yo también._

\- Peet: _Buenas noches Kat_

\- Kat: _Buenas noches Peet_

\- Kat: _Hoy vas a entrenar?_

Fue. Pero nunca volvió contestarme.

Reencontrarme con Mags, Cressida, Beete y Cinna fue lo único bueno de la noche. Lo peor, ver a Peeta llegar. De la mano de Delly.

\- Señorita Everdeen, ¿puede sonreír?

Odio las fotos. Más bien odio las fotos inoportunas.

\- Ya tenemos las fotos de los capitanes. Esta será la del mejor jugador y máxima goleadora.

\- Así es. Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, ¿cierto?

Les asiento a los dos reporteros de no sé qué periódico local.

\- Situaros aquí.

Peeta me rodea la cintura y su tacto me quema. Pero no en el buen sentido. Vale, en ese también.

\- Muchas gracias chicos, ¿cómo os sentís tras el campeonato?

Peeta es el que contesta.

\- Muy felices. Volver a casa con buenos resultados es muy gratificante tras tanto esfuerzo.

Qué gran verdad. Y qué gran mentira.

\- ¿Y usted, también la motiva a seguir luchando?

Seguir luchando. ¿Seguir luchando? Es cuando intento responderme a mí misma esta misma pregunta que llega la supuesta Delly a abrazar a Peeta. Y es cuando me contesto que no. Que no quiero seguir luchando.

En el fondo Peeta es bueno. Nunca le he oído hablar mal de nadie. Nunca me prometió nada. Nunca se lo pedí. Tampoco tuve la oportunidad.

\- Discúlpenme. Soy una mera novata. Cualquiera de mis compañeras le hablará con más corazón de lo que yo soy capaz ahora mismo.

Sí. Va con segundas. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Siempre he sido muy melodramática.

Esa noche sí recibo un mensaje de Mellark.

\- Peet: _Katniss, lo siento mucho. Nunca quise hacerte daño._

¿Qué habrías respondido tú?

\- Yo le habría mandado a tomar por culo. – Prim siempre los ha tenido bien puestos.

\- Yo le habría pedido hablar de frente. – Rue es incapaz de dar siquiera un portazo.

\- Pues yo ni le habría respondido. No se lo merece. – Johanna me entiende más que ninguna. Sin embargo, es Effie la que da en el clavo.

\- Katniss, ¿qué más te dijo?

No quería decirlo. Quería guardármelo para mí, porque ya era bastante doloroso.

\- Peet: _Delly y yo tenemos una historia que no puedo olvidar. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza al explicártelo así. Entiendo que no quieras volver a hablarme, no lo merezco. Pero siempre que lo necesites, aquí estaré._

Me prometí a mí misma no necesitarle. Nunca.


	14. Chapter 14: Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13. Julio 2017**_

… _**Y cuando crees que perdiste, es cuando más tiene que luchar.**_

Guardé las distancias con Mellark. Ni siquiera le saludaba. Cada vez que llegaba a la piscina me las apañaba para estar ocupada y fingir que no me había enterado de su entrada. Y el resto de nuestro equipo fingía que nada pasaba, que nada pasó.

Me fue fácil mantener esta imagen de indiferencia. Hasta que un día salí y en la puerta estaba Delly.

Nunca nos presentaron. Nunca se dio la oportunidad. Tampoco hice nada por propiciarla. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién querría conocer a la novia de su … De su nada. No era nadie. Ni yo tampoco.

\- Katniss Everdeen.

Me paro en seco. Me conoce. Me ha reconocido.

\- ¿Sí? – Pregunto con cautela. Y ella me ve de arriba abajo. Y sé exactamente lo que está pensando. No soy una amenaza. Me ve con chándal. Me ve con un abrigo grande. Me ve con un gorro que me tapa la mitad de la cara. Antes de que sientas lástima, no me ha visto en bañador. Y su novio sí.

\- Jamás me preocupé por Peeta.

¿Qué cojones?

\- Vale. – Me giro.

\- Pero tú has hecho saltar todas mis alarmas.

\- Vale. – Vuelvo a repetir. Si había llegado a desarrollar algún respeto hacia ella, se esfumó en el momento en que decidió jugar la carta de perra mala.

\- Por suerte llegué a tiempo antes de que te lo follaras.

A tomar por culo.

\- ¿Y quién te dice que no lo he hecho? – Grito en lo que me estoy yendo.

* * *

Había ganado velocidad. O agilidad. O ambas. O sólo estaba de mala leche. Me colocaba mejor, sin duda. Me llegaban más discos y los controlaba mejor.

El problema era cuando Mellark me defendía. Pasaba. No atacaba. Pedía el cambio y así lo evitaba.

Hoy me cansé. Hoy lo aguanté, le driblé. Vale, también le di un codazo no sé donde, donde alcanzara. Y llegué a portería y marqué gol. Pero entonces al quitarme las gafas veo que está sangrando. Una parte de mí se alegra. La otra n-. Qué coño. La otra también.

\- No ha valido, ha sido falta. – Oigo que dicen y tampoco ofrezco mucha resistencia.

Sacan la falta. Voy directa al disco, que lo maneja Mellark. Y lo peleo con él. Y se vuelve todo negro.

* * *

\- Vamos Katniss, por favor. – oigo lejos. Parece un ángel. Mi ángel. Seré estúpida. Sólo es Mellark. Pero suena tan bien.

\- Hay que llamar una ambulancia. – Vaya, Finnick se escucha realmente preocupado.

\- Una mierda, me la llevo al hospital. – Y noto que me cargan. Debe de ser Haymitch el que se ha hecho cargo de la situación. Igual debería decirles que estoy bien. Lo intento.

\- Llamaré a mis padres. – Me había olvidado de Prim.- Mellark esta no te la perdono.

\- Prim, ya basta. Ha sido un accidente.

\- Y una mierda, le dio aposta.

\- Prim. - Haymitch la calla.

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has despertado en el hospital? No es agradable. Me habían roto el bañador.

\- ¿Quieres más agua?

\- No.

\- Mamá y papá están firmando todo para irnos a casa.

\- ¿Les has dicho a todos que estoy bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿A Mellark también?

\- A ese ..

\- Prim.

\- Pensé que querrías decírselo tú misma.

\- Sí. Lo haré.

Pero no llegué a hacerlo. Tampoco hizo falta. Nunca le dije a Peeta dónde vivía exactamente, asique aún me sigo preguntando cómo demonios supo a qué puerta tocar.

Knock, knock, knock

\- Katniss.

Una versión alicaída de Peeta Mellark se encuentra en el punto (0,0,0,0) del sistema tridimensional de coordenadas cartesianas de la función que es mi vida (6).

\- Peeta. ¿Qué ..? - ¿coño haces aquí?

\- Necesitaba ver si estabas bien.

\- Un poco exagerado, pero vale. Te lo agradezco. Y sí, estoy bien.

\- De verdad lo siento.

\- Tranquilo, lo sé.

\- No sólo eso.

Suspiro.

\- Peeta eso también lo sé. Pero, francamente, no creo que la situación mejore por mucho que hablemos de ello.

\- No puedo estar con Delly. – Suelta. Y yo espero que continúe. – No puedo estar con ella cuando me estoy preguntando todo el tiempo qué sería estar contigo.

\- Te creía más inteligente, Mellark.

\- Sí, yo también me estoy escuchando.

\- Sé que estás librando una batalla interior y no te culpo, al revés, te admiro por ello. Ya sabes, a nadie le gusta ser segundo plato.

\- Jamás serías segundo plato.

\- Pero has de estar seguro de ello.

\- Katniss, nunca te agradecí todo lo del 4. – Cambia de repente de tema. - Nunca te llegué a confesar lo mucho que significaba para mí.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

\- Me preguntaste por qué dejé la selección, para luego volver.

\- Sí. Lo recuerdo.

\- Volví por ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Volví porque tú me recordaste porqué amaba el hockey. Esperaba cada día el momento de ir a entrenar. Nunca quería ir en el mismo equipo que tú porque me encantaba enfrentarme a ti. Hasta el otro día, en el que casi te pierdo por mi estupidez.

Estoy sin palabras. La historia engancha. Pero algo no termina de encajar.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué ocultarlo?

\- Nadie se cuestionó mi regreso, sólo la persona que inspiró a ofrecerme voluntario.

\- Muy poético.

\- Es la verdad.

\- ¿Y a dónde quieres llegar? ¿Quieres que seamos superamigos o algo así?

\- Quiero empezar de cero.

Ojalá le supiera levantar una ceja. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Se me están cayendo las bragas.

\- ¿Olvidando el 4? - He de estar segura.

\- Sin olvidar el 4.

\- ¿Y cómo propones empezar?

\- Tengo entradas para el Atleti (7).

* * *

(6) El punto (0,0,0,0) es el punto de referencia en un sistema tridimensional de coordenadas cartesianas de la función que expresaría la vida de Sheldon Cooper, en la serie _The Big Bang Theory_ , en otras palabras, su sitio.

(7) Se aclara en el capítulo 14.


	15. Chapter 15: Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14. Julio 2017**_

 _ **Tu mayor límite, eres tú mismo.**_

Tengo que decir que se curró la cita. Al fin y al cabo, Mellark no parecía muy hincha del Atlético de la Veta.

\- No digo que no monten un buen espectáculo, pero el Quemador tiene más juego.

\- Mellark, hasta ahora habías ganado puntos.

Sin embargo, sabía que yo sí lo era. También es verdad que me habría conquistado con, qué se yo, llevarme al cine. Qué cojones, con invitarme a lo que fuera ya me habría ganado.

Dejarme en la misma puerta de mi casa, diente de león en mano, medianoche, no tiene precio.

\- Gracias Peeta, me lo he pasado muy bien.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te puedo volver a llamar?

\- ¿Es ahora cuando te digo que sí y me besas?

\- Sólo si tú quieres.

\- Menuda pieza estás hecho Mellark. Ayer besabas a otra.

\- No te pases, Everdeen.

Le miro con lo que llamemos mi prepotente cara de escarnio.

\- Buenas noches, Mellark.

Y le cierro la puerta en las narices. Pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿volvemos a ser del equipo Peeta? – Me pregunta Rue en clase.

\- ¿Qué equipo Peeta ni qué niño muerto? ¿Qué cojones hablas?

\- Le has perdonado. Habéis salido.

\- Y ya.

\- Vale, sí. No habéis pinchao, pero es cuestión de tiempo. – Ahí me ha pillado. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me muero por follarle.

\- Eso de siempre. ¿Y?

\- Que ahora que la probabilidad es real…, tengo pánico.

\- ¿Pánico?

\- Sí, de las comparaciones.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de decepcionarle o que él te decepcione a ti?

\- De decepcionarle yo.

\- No lo harás.

\- Eres completamente objetiva.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Antes te habría creído. Imaginaba a Delly como una niña buena, de las de más cariño que pasión. Pero verla de frente y lo retorcida que parece me hace pensar que puede ser un completo putón en la cama.

\- Oh vamos Kat, ni que fueras tan inocente, no sabes cosas ni nah.

\- Sí, y también hace mucho que no practico.

\- ¿Desde Gale?

\- Desde Gale.

\- Bueno ¿y qué? En cuanto Mellark se descamise olvidarás hasta tu nombre.

\- ¿Me dejará morderle el culo?

\- ¿En serio te va eso?

\- ¿Qué? El tío lleva meses provocándome.

\- Madre mía, la que le espera al chico.

* * *

\- Peet: _Qué opinas del campo?_

\- Kat: _Define campo_

\- Peet: _Un día en el bosque_

\- Kat: _Cuándo salimos?_

* * *

\- Peet: _Voy a matar a Cinna_

\- Kat: _Estaba de broma_

\- Peet: _Hasta que ha sabido que estamos juntos_

\- Kat: _Dios mío! De eso te conozco_

\- Peet: _Muy graciosa_

* * *

\- Peet: _Te eché en falta en el entreno_

\- Kat: _Debía cuidar a Prim_

\- Peet: _Aún me odia?_

\- Kat: _No te odia_

\- Peet: _Rectifico, me sigue teniendo asco?_

\- Prim: _Sí_

\- ¡Prim! Vuelve a coger mi móvil y mueres.

\- Técnicamente usé el mío.

\- Leyendo mi conversación.

\- Podías haber ido a entrenar. Sé hacer una sopa yo solita.

\- No he oído que te quejaras cuando te la he llevado a la cama, de la que no querías salir.

\- Kat, usa protección.

\- Vale, veo que ya estás bien. Hasta luego.

* * *

\- ¡Ronda de chupitos!

Deja una casa sola. Con dinero para emergencias. Y junta a cinco memas.

\- Pues yo no le pongo cara al tal Mellark. – Madge, mi compañera de tiro con arco.

\- Ni yo, pero bastante he oído hablar de él. – Se ríe Rue.

\- Es un tío encantador. – Defiende Effie.

\- Sí, un cacho pan. Lo que importa aquí es que tiene un polvazo. – El tacto de Johanna.

\- Y que no lo ha catado. – Me delata Prim.

\- ¡No podemos consentir eso!

\- Joahana, ¿qué coño haces?

\- Shh. – Ya tiene el móvil en la oreja. – Mellark, estamos en una reunión de emergencia.

\- …

\- Sí. Ajá. Oye calla un momento y responde ¿cuánto crees que aguantará Katniss hasta que te la ..auch!

\- ¡Suelta eso!

\- ¿Johanna? – Oigo por el auricular.

\- Peeta, lo siento.

\- Kat, son las dos de la mañana, ¿estáis bien?

\- Sí. Sólo algo... algo idas.

\- Voy para allá.

\- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?

\- Me han llamado por una emergencia. No puedo dejarte en ese estado de necesidad.

\- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? – Le digo al silencio, porque el muy ya me había colgado.

\- ¿Ha funcionado?

\- Prim, hoy duermes en casa de Rue.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Me da igual lo que hagáis, ya estoy en pijama.

\- No me vas a cortar el rollo.

\- El día que me eche novio te vas a cagar.

\- ¿Novio?

\- O novia.

\- Sí, está bien. Te debo una. Largarse todo el mundo.

\- ¿En serio, una llamadita y lo tiene caliente en la puerta? – Se indigna Madge.

\- Como las pizzas.

\- Puta con suerte.

\- ¡Fuera!


	16. Chapter 16: Capítulo 15

_**Capítulo 15. Julio 2017**_

 _ **Muchas veces no es cuestión de pensarlo demasiado, sino dejarse llevar.**_

¿Te acuerdas de tu primera vez? Yo no. ¿Para qué recordarla? Fue un desastre. Y con la persona equivocada. Pero me acuerdo de los nervios. No, que va. Tampoco. Persona equivocada = no nervios tontos. Pero sí me acuerdo haber sentido otras cosas después. Supongo que aprendí a escoger mejor. el caso es que ahora me invaden unos nervios muy muy tontos, que van incrementándose a medida que se me pasa el efecto del tequila.

Entonces llaman a la puerta. A punto de abrir y me doy cuenta que visto una b ata de andar por casa que oculta un enorme, cómodo y calentito pijama. Pero no es ese calor el que querría ahora mismo.

\- ¡Un momento!

Yo tenía lencería por algún lado. De esa que coges 'por si acaso'. Joder, qué frío. Me va a pillar. Nadie viste en su casa un vestido y ropa interior de encaje. Por otra parte, él está aquí. Luego, tontos no somos nadie.

\- Kat, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en abr-

Por esa cara muchacho.

\- ¿Dónde están ..

\- El resto se ha ido.

\- Estás… - Abre y cierra la boca como un pez.

\- ¿Vas a terminar alguna frase?

\- Lo dudo.

Ansia.

Deseo.

Puro deseo.

Lo puedo leer en su cara. Se está conteniendo. Y yo me relamo los labios.

\- Peeta.

\- Dime que me vaya y lo haré. Si sigo aquí no voy a poder detenerme.

Entonces me besa. No. Ya me había besado antes. Ahora me comía enterita. Oh dios, me devoraba. Y yo me dedico a analizar el momento en vez de corresponder, seré mema.

\- Kat, me va a costar mucho alejarme de ti esta noche. – Suspira al separarse a respirar.

\- No lo hagas. – Le digo con lo que yo considero una voz seductora. Fiaros de mi criterio.

Su mano derecha me rodea el cuello mientras la izquierda trata de apretarme más hacia sí por la cintura. Y busca cada caries que pueda tener entre los dientes. Claro que yo soy de la que usa la lengua para todo.

Noto su erección contra mi vientre y me excito de antelación.

No sé cómo hemos llegado a mi cuarto. No sé cómo se ha cerrado la puerta. Sí sé que colocar aquel espejo de cuerpo entero fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. Peeta, que también se había dado cuenta, me gira para quedar frente a nuestro reflejo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por sus besos deslizándose por mi cuello. Sus manos parecen conocerme mejor que yo, me acarician por encima del vestido, y se cuelan bajo el sujetador. Recorre cada curva de mi cuerpo hasta llegar al dobladillo de mi vestido. Hijo de puta, me hace rogar.

\- Peeta.

Antes de seguir haciéndome esperar, el tacto de sus dedos cumple mis deseos, a un ritmo que me lleva al puto cielo.

\- Katniss, vente para mí.

A la orden, mi capitán. Busco sus labios y no quiero que esto acabe nunca.

\- Ni se te ocurra descansar porque esto es sólo el principio.

Me tumba en la cama y me quita el vestido del todo. Yo le arranco la camisa. No me corto a la hora de explorar su cuerpo, estoy deseando descubrir sus secretos… Joder, nada decepcionante.

Le hago estremecerse. Perfecto, ninguno de los dos estamos para juegos.

\- Katniss te, te necesito.

Por fin. Desaparece toda la ropa que no hacía más que molestar. Me derrito entre sus brazos y él entre mis piernas. Puto cielo de nuevo.

\- Katniss, me has matado.


	17. Chapter 17: Capítulo 16

_**Capítulo 16. Julio, Agosto y Septiembre 2017**_

 _ **Un día despiertas y te das cuenta que no hiciste lo que soñabas, y sigues dejando pasar el tiempo.**_

¿Quieres que te diga la sensación que me embargó al despertarme entre sus brazos? ¿Te cuento a dónde nos condujo el beso de buenos días? ¿Prefieres saber cuántas veces grité su nombre? Mejor aún, ¿cuántas veces gritó él el mío? Está bien, me saltaré los detalles.

\- Y una mierda, yo quiero saberlo. - Exige Rue.

\- Yo no. – Contradice Prim.

\- Es cierto. Primero cuéntanos cómo los pillaste, Prim.

\- Jo, basta.

Pero la muy zorra se sigue riendo.

\- Es que es buenísimo. Ojalá hubiera estado.

\- ¿Y cómo les vas a explicar a papá y a mamá que se rompió la estantería?

\- ¡Jajaja!

\- ¡Johanna, no ayudas!

\- Dile que se te cayó.

\- Mi estantería pegada a mi cama, ¿cómo coño se me iba a caer?

\- ¿Tiraste algo muy fuerte contra ella?- Rue esconde su sonrisa. Al menos lo intenta.

\- Técnicamente no faltaría a la verdad. Te lo tiraste muy fuerte contra la cama. Ajajaja. – Puta Johanna.

\- Me dejo caer la cabeza entre las manos. Son imposibles.

* * *

Solía tener una rutina. Una rutina aburrida que no echo de menos para nada. Cada momento que paso junto a Peeta es puro oro. Por no mencionar lo que ahorro en gasolina.

Pero como todo sistema dinámico en este mundo siempre cambiante, gobernado por la entropía y la teoría del caos, cualquier equilibrio no está destinado a durar. ¿Te suena la calma antes de la tormenta?

* * *

\- Hijo, ya está aquí Katniss. – Me abre la puerta el Sr Mellark con una sonrisa acogedora.

Todo lo contrario de la expresión de la Sra Mellark, con lo que claramente me deja ver que no soy bien recibida. ¿La explicación? Adoraba a Delly, claro está. Pero, para endulzar la historia, no se creyó que su hijo la dejara para estar conmigo. No. Yo era la entrometida. El desliz. Algo pasajero. Os podéis imaginar lo alentador que sienta.

\- Deprisa, que se enfría la cena. Espero que te guste el salmón, Katy.

Ni me gusta que me llamen Katy ni me gusta el salmón. Pero sonrío y asiento, y me digo que al menos el pan estará bueno. Dile tú a Peeta Mellark que odias a la madre que lo parió.

Por eso me quedé de piedra cuando mi móvil mostraba una llamada entrante suya. Ojalá nunca la hubiera cogido.

* * *

\- No puedo hacerlo.

\- Tienes que hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por él. Por ti. No va a ser justo para nadie, pero aún menos para ti. Y, dentro de unos meses va a ser peor. Jamás te perdonarás si no lo haces.

Rememoro esas palabras de Prim cada día para entender por qué voy a hacer lo que voy a hacer. Por qué me siento vacía aun cuando hago lo correcto. En unos días es su cumpleaños, pero no puedo posponerlo más.


	18. Chapter 18: Capítulo 17

_**Capítulo 17. Octubre 2017**_

 _ **¿Qué importa lo lejos que llegues si no ayudaste a los demás a avanzar?**_

La puerta mide más de dos metros. Es negra. Parece caoba. Triple bisagra.

Este también es buen momento para calcular. Peeta me saca tres años. Hoy cumple 24. ¿Cuánto puede llevarte un doctorado?

Por fin me atrevo a llamar, y es él el que aparece en el umbral.

\- Katniss, ¿qué haces aquí?

De todos los escenarios posibles no me había imaginado aquel en el que cierra la puerta tras de sí y me conduce a la salida de la calle. En otras palabras, echándome. Y ni siquiera he abierto la boca.

\- Peeta – empiezo a explicarle, pero me interrumpe.

\- Ahórratelo, no quiero saber nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya lo sé todo. Por mi madre.

No tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde salir.

\- Escucha Peeta, esto es lo más difícil –

\- ¿Me tomas por imbécil?

\- Sé que no es el momento, pero lo hago por nosotros.

\- Tienes la cara de-

\- ¿Qué cara? Peeta, esto me está matando.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de fingir? Sólo lárgate.

\- No me voy a ir sin que me escuches.

\- Entonces me iré yo.

\- ¡Estate quieto! Peeta todo este tiempo, yo.. – mi fuerte siempre ha sido resumir. – Te quiero. – Así es. Era la primera vez que lo decía. Tú sigue leyendo. – Hiciste que me sintiera la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Para que os imaginéis la escena, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

\- La decisión que tomo es algo egoísta, pero no quiero condenarnos al fracaso incluso antes de empezar.

Hasta ahora llevaba callado todo mi profundo y elocuente discurso.

Casi lo habría preferido.

\- No podías haberme decepcionado más.

¿Os suena la frase?

* * *

¿Eres de los que de mayor quería ser astronauta? Regla número 1 del astronauta: ¿Tu campo de estudio? El espacio. Un entorno de todo menos amable. Cualquier cosa puede salir mal. Entonces tienes dos opciones: trabajar en solucionarlo, o aceptar tu inminente muerte. Sé exactamente lo que me diría Haymitch: ' _sigue viva_ '. Te odio.

* * *

Mi teléfono no para de sonar. Es Prim. Pero no tengo ánimo de cogérselo. No quiero volver a casa.

* * *

Alguna vez pensé en ser médico. Salvar vidas. Algo de lo que estar orgullosa. Pero luego hay que cumplir de verdad. No había contado con que la sangre me mareara.

Mi madre es enfermera, y cuando llega del turno de urgencias muchas veces parece un fantasma. Pero lo prefiere al departamento infantil. Cada año recuerda a un paciente de leucemia que no superó los 15 años. Cada año nos coge a mi hermana y a mí y se encarga de nunca olvidemos esa lección, cada año nos recuerda que luchemos por vivir, no sobrevivir. Te odio.

* * *

\- Prim, ya voy para casa.

\- Date prisa. Pero conduce con cuidado.

Cuando aparco junto a casa me doy cuenta del coche que ya estaba.

\- ¿Finnick? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenía que avisarte. – Vacila, pero acaba hablando. – Todo el mundo lo sabe.

\- Ya tardaban.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Peeta?

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Fin? Sólo iba a ser un obstáculo.

\- Joder y pensar que Gale me caía bien.

\- ¿Gale? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

\- Dímelo tú. Te lo pasarías mejor con él que con Mellark.

\- Finnick, tienes treinta segundos para contarme lo que sabes.

Por primera vez me mira con extrañeza.

\- Engañaste a Peeta con Gale.

WTF?!

* * *

El punto de los planes malvados, para su éxito, es que sean simples. Cuanto más enrevesado sea, mayor la probabilidad de fracasar. Es una metáfora. Explícale esta estrategia a cualquier entrenador, te dirá que es cierto.

Necesitamos una supervillana, pongamos por ejemplo, Delly. Los supervillanos no suelen actuar solos, necesitan llamémosle un patrocinador, ¿qué tal la Sra Mellark?

Nadie escuchó a Delly jurar venganza, así como nadie sospechó de las investigaciones de ella sobre mí, mi pasado y, quién sabe, quizá también me robó un mechón de pelo.

En esta historia coinciden un par de cosas: Delly vive en el 12 pero procede del 5. Gale estaba de visita en el 12 y se encontró con Delly. A Delly se le encendió la bombilla y fue derechita a la Sra Mellark.

He aquí las conclusiones:

Lo que yo sé: Peeta ha recibido una beca del distrito 5, una oportunidad única para su carrera. Nada debería impedirlo. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué decidí quitarme del medio?

Lo que Peeta, y al parecer todo el mundo, sabe: le he engañado con Gale (inciso: me duele, y mucho, pero una parte de mí se indigna de que nadie se percate de que puedo ser más original).

* * *

No soy astronauta ni enfermera. No tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a ello. Sólo me queda sobrevivir.


	19. Chapter 19: Capítulo 18

_**Capítulo 18. Diciembre 2017**_

 _ **Cuando necesitas un recordatorio como ¿qué cojones estás haciendo?**_

Como el turrón, vuelvo a casa por Navidad.

No contemplé la posibilidad de permanecer en el 12 por mucho tiempo después de que Mellark se fuera. En lo referente a él, no estaba preocupada. Le irá bien, es brillante y en el 5 no hará más que mejorar su juego. Pero lidiar con que no quería saber nada de mí, ni oír hablar siquiera, fingir que no existía; con eso, no pude.

Pedí el traslado y me permitieron seguir formándome en el distrito 13. Un sitio muy alegre. Algo militar.

Sigo manteniéndome en forma, pero ya no practico el hockey.

Mis padres y Prim están esperándome en la estación, pero no corren a abrazarme. No les culpo. ¿He mencionado ya que me he rapado la mitad de la cabeza?

\- Katniss. – Mi hermana no cierra la boca.

\- Tranquila, volverá a crecer.

\- Pero, ¿por qué..

Me encojo de hombros. Digamos que en el 13 se lleva así, y yo necesitaba un cambio.

* * *

No había ni desempaquetado mi bolsa cuando Johanna irrumpe en mi habitación.

\- Ah sí. Ya veo lo que me dijo Prim.

\- Jo, no es que no me alegre de verte, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Llevarte a la fiesta, descerebrada.

\- ¿Fiesta?

\- Sí, es Navidad. La gente celebra estas cosas. como nuestro equipo, por ejemplo.

\- No estoy para fiestas.

\- Pero las fiestas para ti sí. Ponte algo despampanante.

\- No estoy segura de que me apetezca ver a todos.

\- Todos saben la verdad. De hecho, no hay nadie en esa fiesta que no esté deseando verte.

Estoy a punto de replicarle cuando oigo la voz de mi mentor.

\- Venimos a recoger un paquete.

Demonios.

* * *

Admito que venir no fue tan mala idea. Sin embargo, Johanna me había hecho arreglarme demasiado.

\- Si enseñas mucho el escote la gente no se fijará en tu calva.

Preferí la calva.

\- ¿Perdiste una apuesta?

\- No.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Huye Finnick.

Y se pierde por la pista de baile.

Estoy atrapada en una conversación con Cashmere cuando esta cierra la boca de repente. No necesito girarme para notar su presencia.

Opción A: me giro y saludo como si nada.

Opción B: me giro y paso de largo. Muy cantoso, pero efectivo.

Opción C: no me giro, finjo que no le he visto y me largo.

Qué tentadora la C.

Pero se produce una D. D de Delly. D de demonio.

\- ¿Eres tú Katniss?

Lentamente la encaro.

\- Vaya. Has mejorado.

No digas una sola palabra, Everdeen.

\- Tengo que reconocerlo, te ves muy bien. – Dice mientras se aparta el pelo. Y entonces un brillo capta mi atención. No puede ser.- Oh, te has fijado. Sí, es lo que piensas. ¡Peeta, cariño!

No se atreverá a acercarse. ¿Puedes desarrollar alergia a alguien?

\- Chico. – Haymitch viene en mi rescate. Lo frena. – Vamos, preciosa.

* * *

\- Por si te lo estabas preguntando, no. Peeta no sabe la verdad.

\- Supongo que Delly jugó bien sus cartas.

\- Delly no ha estado jugando a nada. Para ella no ha sido así. Parece como si hubiera tenido un plan desde el principio.

\- Qué más da Haymitch, Peeta ha tomado su decisión.

\- Basada en conclusiones erróneas.

Entonces me mira con tristeza, otra vez.

\- Haymitch – Empiezo pero me corta.

\- Nada. Absolutamente nada justifica lo que has hecho.

\- ¿Qué más he hecho?

\- Abandonaste.

\- No abandoné.

\- No juegas en el 13.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- Ventajas de ser internacional.

\- No. No he vuelto a coger un stick. – Confieso.

\- Imperdonable.

\- Haymitch.

\- No me vengas con Haymitch. Ese chico es idiota. Vale. Puede que ni viviendo 100 vidas llegue a merecerte.

\- Sabes perfectamente que es al revés.

\- Ya no, joder. – Da un golpe sobre la mesa. - Escucha, preciosa. Cometí el error de dejarte llorar por él. Y se me fue de las manos. Literalmente, te escapaste del distrito. Estoy harto de tus gilipolleces, más te vale reaccionar o voy a acabar reventándote la cabeza.

\- No voy a volver al 12.

\- Puedo con eso. Pero trabajarás en el 13. Me encargaré de ello. Quiero verte el año que viene en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.


	20. Chapter 20: Capítulo 19

_**Capítulo 19. Marzo 2018**_

 _ **Una vez que sobrepasas tus límites, te das cuenta que no existían.**_

\- Ahora sí. Coño, si pareces una profesional.

Había llegado ayer, nos concentraban en el distrito 3, cuatro días antes de empezar la competición. Sólo había visto a las chicas, y a Haymitch.

-Esta vez no van a vencernos. – Aparece Alma detrás mía para respaldar a Haymitch.

\- Por supuesto, a la septuagésima quinta va la vencida.

Estoy retirándome a mi habitación cuando alcanzo a oírles.

\- ¿Has mantenido alejado a Mellark?

\- Sí.

\- Bien.

\- Sólo por ella. Boggs no ha dejado de darme el coñazo.

\- Tendrá que arreglárselas por su cuenta, no voy a permitir que distraiga a mi jugadora.

\- Y estoy de acuerdo pero, también puede ayudarla.

\- No voy a arriesgarme. Está que se sale. Cuanto más tiempo mantenga esa mala hostia, mejor.

\- No podrás controlarla.

Alma parece haber abandonado el salón. ¿Pero de qué coño estaban hablando?

\- Haymitch.

\- Preciosa.

\- ¿De qué iba… – Me mira con interrogación. No me lo va a decir. – …lo de la septuagésima quinta? - Me salgo por la tangente.

\- Solo bromeaba. Ya van 75 años de los primeros Juegos ..

\- ¡Abernathy! ¡Everdeen! – Nos sorprende Boggs. – Tienen diez segundos para desparecer de mi vista.

* * *

Una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza. ¿Mellark había intentado acercarse a mí? Y si así era, ¿por qué?

* * *

\- ¡Toma ya! Estamos on fire. – Paylor baila por la habitación.

\- No puedo esperar a los cruces. – Celebra Effie.

\- ¡Sí! Las ganas que le tengo al 7. – Exclama Johanna.

Sinceramente, yo al 5.

\- Hey, han vuelto los chicos.

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido?

\- Por sus caras, no muy bien.

Lo raro es que no se pongan a hacer la crónica, normalmente siempre critican quien juega y quien se ha quedado fuera. Están inusualmente calladas.

Luego descubrí por qué. Mellark se había quedado fuera. Y por alguna razón, ese detalle no tenía que haber llegado a mi entendimiento. Ya estoy harta de tanta protección.

Knock, knock, knock.

\- Cómo vuelva a ser Glimmer me chivo a Coin.

\- Gloss, ¿está Peet- Mellark?

\- Noo. Osea sí, ¿está en el baño?

\- ¿Katniss? – Aparece Peeta en pijama, bueno con una parte de él. Focus, Everdeen.

No me sale ni una sílaba.

\- Gloss, ¿puedes …

\- Iré a la habitación de Finnick y Beete. Pero como se enteren de esto yo no sé nada.

Nos deja solos antes de que podamos asimilarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mellark? ¿Por qué todos a mi alrededor actúan como si no hubieras venido?

\- Porque no debería haber venido.

Estoy hasta el moño del suspense.

\- Voy a preguntar por qué no deberías haber venido y tu vas a darme una explicación detallada de todo lo que me estoy perdiendo, si me incumbe, si puedo hacer algo o si es al contrario y no tengo más remedio que desentenderme de esto. Porque estoy hasta aquí de jugar a las escondidas y siempre ligarla.

Respuesta: me besa.

Contrarepuesta: hostiazo en la mejilla. Con toda la mano abierta.

Joder, qué bien sienta. Ambos.

\- ¿Cuánto llevabas guardándote eso?

\- Un tiempo.

\- Supongo que me lo merezco.

Para el carro. ¿Supone?

\- No sé cómo decirte que lo siento, Katniss.

Creo que ya sé por donde va.

\- La lista es larga, Peeta.

\- Me han mantenido alejado por una razón.

\- ¿Para evitar que me mates?

\- Para evitar abrir heridas, supongo.

\- Continúa, Pandora.

Le cuesta, pero acaba hablando.

\- Gale me acorraló un día cuando estaba en el 5. Finnick le había contado lo que yo pensaba de vosotros.

\- Peeta, Gale y yo nunca..

\- Lo sé. Joder y lo supe tarde. – Dice con lágrimas en los ojos. – Aquel día no te dejé hablar y ..

\- No, no lo hiciste. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que yo no sabía que circulaba ese estúpido rumor. – Digo con risa sarcástica.

\- ¿Por qué nunca ..?

\- ¿Me habrías escuchado? Tu madre ya se había encargado de destruir mi imagen y no digamos Delly. Espera, debería callarme si sigues con ella.

\- Habla libremente.

\- ¿De verdad le compraste un anillo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No importa, prefiero no saberlo.

\- No. ¿De qué anillo hablas?

\- Pues si no lo sabes tú …

\- ¿Te refieres a un anillo antiguo? ¿Dorado?

\- No le puse mucho interés, la verdad.

\- Era uno que pertenecía a su abuela, creo. ¿Pero, por qué.. – Entonces suma dos más dos. – No creerías que le pedí matrimonio, ¿no?

\- Eh, tú tienes tus paranoias, y yo las mías.


	21. Chapter 21: Capítulo 20

_**Capítulo 20. Marzo 2018**_

 _ **Hazlo por quién te empuja cuando tú no puedes más.**_

El cara a cara con Peeta Mellark había sido agotador. Por suerte, Effie y Johanna pasaron por alto el interrogatorio. Paz que me duró hasta el día siguiente.

\- 5 pavos que Mellark falla.

\- No seas gafe, Jo.

Por desgracia, gana la apuesta.

Estoy junto a la puerta del vestuario de los chicos y oigo claramente a Haymitch. Bueno, cualquiera al otro lado del mundo oiría claramente a Haymitch.

\- A ver, ya hemos hecho suficiente el payaso. Vamos a ponernos a jugar de una puta vez.

\- Necesitas preocuparte por algunos más que por otros.

\- Brutus cierra la puta boca, no sólo está fallando Mellark. Y, si está fallando, el deber del resto es contrarrestarlo.

\- ¿Y qué cojones hacemos? No podemos avanzar porque no contamos con el apoyo detrás, nos cortan el cambio de banda y rompen por donde les da la gana. – Beete da en el clavo.

\- Bien, ahora que encontramos el órgano que está fallando, ¿cómo coño lo arreglamos?

\- Nos tenemos que juntar más lo pívots. – Colabora Finnick.

\- Y los delanteros, y retrasar un poco la posición. – Apostilla Cinna.

\- El centro será la referencia. Todo el mundo a medio metro de él. El cambio de banda lo inicia o bien el centro o bien el pívot abierto, el portero se queda atrás, y lo sigue por si acaso. Nadie sube a respirar si no hay dos, qué coño dos, que sean tres mínimo, con el disco, ¿estamos? Lo mismo para diagonal directo a portería con los delanteros.

\- Pero nada de eso servirá si no nadamos todos como cabrones. En el momento en que uno pega el sprint está jodido. – Por fin habla Peeta.

\- Justo eso, chico. Ya está bien de ver como mi compañero se va, lo acompaño joder, si se la roban y yo no estoy habrá sido error mío. Dejemos de hacer el gilipollas. Esta tarde volveremos a enfrentarnos al distrito 2. Para qué engañarnos, está jodido. Pero joder, nos gustan los retos.

\- Oído, capitán… ¡Sí vamos, joder! – Oigo que todos le corean.

\- Bien, salid fuera. Todos. Tú no, Mellark.

Antes de que me pillen, me escondo tras unas taquillas. Pero en seguida vuelvo a mi posición de vigilancia.

\- Sabes perfectamente que soy yo el que está provocando la brecha en la defensa.

\- Sí. También sé que anoche Katniss fue a hablar contigo.

\- ¿Cómo ..?

\- Porque es justo lo que estaba evitando que ocurriera. Afortunadamente, ella parece bien. Tú pareces recién sacado de la arena.

\- Hice el capullo.

\- Lo clavaste, sí. Pero hasta que no acaben estos Juegos no creo que puedas volver por ese camino.

\- Ya.

\- Por otra parte, nos estás jodiendo bien.

\- Siendo el tercer Vasallaje no podríamos…? - Pero lo interrumpe Haymitch.

\- Si puedes, habla con ella. Que te arregle.

* * *

\- There's a starman waiting in the sky. He'd like to come and meet us. But he thinks he'd blow our minds. There's a star… (8)

Knock, knock, knock. Maldita Effie, ya se ha vuelto a olvidar la llave.

\- Trinket, la próxima vez esperarás en el pasillo a que termine de ducharme.

No es Effie a quien le abro la puerta, es un Peeta Mellark que me mira de arriba abajo.

\- Nada que no hayas visto antes, Mellark.

\- Puedo esperar fuera en lo que te vistes.

* * *

\- Prim: _Estabas desnuda?_

\- Kat: _No estaba desnuda_

\- Rue: _Te desnudaste después?_

\- Kat: _No! Me metí al baño y salí completamente vestida_

\- Rue: _Estoy perdiendo interés en esta historia_

\- Exasperantes.

\- Prim: _Bueno, hablaste con él. Funcionó?_

\- Kat: _Más o menos. No fue espectacular, pero no cometió ningún desastre al menos_

* * *

\- Bueno, supongo que el 12 volverá con las manos vacías.

\- Acabas de ofendernos, Clove.

\- Coin estará insoportable. Si antes no teníamos presión, ahora sí.

Los chicos lograron pasar los cruces, pero no llegaron a la final. Mañana lucharán por el tercer puesto. Con Pollux y Tresh lesionados, a Peeta no le quedará más remedio que jugar. Y yo más que nadie sé lo inestable que está.

Tengo varios sentimientos encontrados, pero, por otra parte, también estoy que me subo por las paredes. Qué cojones.

Knock, knock, knock.

\- Gloss, hoy duermes con Finnick.

\- Estas de coña, ¿verdad?

\- Te prometo que el día de la fiesta te consigo a la que quieras.

\- Como Boggs o Alma se enteren …

\- No lo harán si cuento con tu maldita discreción.

\- Más te vale que funcione. Por cierto, ya está dormido.

Para corroborar esta afirmación cierra la puerta suavemente al largarse. Mellark está cubierto hasta la cintura por la sábana, durmiendo plácidamente. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Me decanto por despertarle a lo Disney. Con un beso en los labios. Llámenme romántica.

\- ¿Katniss? ¿Eres real?

\- Real, Peeta.

\- Pero ...

No le dejo decir una palabra más. Me lanzo sobre él y dejo que nuestros cuerpos expresen lo que nuestras desequilibradas mentes están deseando gritar.

Apenas tengo que desnudarle y él ya me tiende sobre el colchón. Nos gustaba alternar, pero entiendo que ahora necesite mandar. Y, dios, me encanta. Lo echaba de menos. Y el cabrón recordaba mi cuerpo con sumo detalle.

\- Peeta – Me hace suspirar su nombre.

\- Quédate conmigo, Katniss.

\- Siempre.

* * *

(8) Canción _Starman_ de David Bowie


	22. Chapter 22: Capítulo 21

_**Capítulo 21. Marzo 2018**_

 _ **Paso a paso hasta el último.**_

Me desperté al alba antes de que nos pillaran. Nos pillaron.

\- Bueno, terceros. Todavía te tengo que dar las gracias, ¿no, preciosa?

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres evitar la bronca de Coin. Sólo se está conteniendo por consejo de Heavensbee. Pero más te vale bordarlo en el partido.

\- Es contra el 5, tengo cierta motivación.

\- Lo cual sólo empeora las cosas. Mantén la cabeza fría.

Caliento con las palabras de Haymitch sonando una y otra vez en mi cabeza " _aletea como sabes, deja a todas atrás y hazte tú sola con el disco_ ".

La teoría suena fácil. En la práctica esas cabronas corren como putas.

\- Everdeen, o te mantienes en tu lado o te juro por Dios que te ahogo yo misma.

\- Pues dile a Enobaria que deje de marearme.

Vamos empatadas y quedan tan sólo dos minutos para el final. O aguantamos o aguantamos, la opción de contraatacar no es plausible.

\- ¡El cambio a Cahsmere, rápido!

Treinta segundos.

Falta en contra.

Quince.

Diez.

Cinco.

La prórroga. Verás …

* * *

\- ¡Hemos hecho historia!

\- Primera vez el 12 femenino en una final ¡Sí, señor!

\- Qué va. Quedamos subcampeonas en el anterior Vasallaje.

\- Esas no éramos nosotras. Coño, no nos quites la gloria.

\- Aún no hay gloria, señoritas. – Entra Alma como un huracán en la habitación. – Nuestro rival será el distrito 2. Nos tienen estudiadas y nosotros a ellas. Hemos de sorprenderlas.

\- ¿Cómo? Se adaptan a cualquier juego. – Pregunta Paylor.

\- Pero no serán inmunes a lo que yo llamo la técnica sinsajo.

\- Cómo sea igual que la charlajo vamos mal.

\- ¿Os acordáis la primera vez que la probamos?

\- ¿A eso lo llamas probar?

\- Primera y última vez. Qué desastre.

\- Sí, creamos más huecos que un colador.

\- Eso fue porque atrás no quedó muy claro.

\- Tampoco es que adelante funcionara bien.

\- ¡Silencio! – Grita Alma por encima de todas nosotras y empieza a pintar en su pizarra. – El juego del sinsajo, igual que el charlajo, consiste en la formación de arco. A excepción del centro y la portera, que serán las que simulen el final de la flecha. Entre las seis protegemos el disco. Evitamos paredes. Por el centro fundamentalmente. Si nos empujan a la banda aguantamos. El objetivo es posicionar a las delanteras frente a portería. En cuanto tengan delante la chapa, se suelta la flecha: la portera será la que guíe el disco y todas de guardaespaldas, ¿estamos?

\- No lo hemos entrenado, ¿cómo va a funcionar? – Apunta Johanna.

Alma no tarda en contestar.

\- No hay garantías. Ni una, de hecho. Pero haciendo nuestro juego nos neutralizarán seguro. La verdad es que la mejor forma de despistarlas es improvisar.

\- Lo típico del 12 vamos. – Apostilla Mags.

\- Quiero a todas centradas para mañana. Tenéis media hora para el baño de hielo. Ni una fuera de la cama después del toque de queda. – Me mira específicamente a mí.

Juro que pensaba respetarlo a rajatabla.

* * *

\- Peeta, esto es precioso. – Mellark había descubierto la azotea del hotel. Y había tenido a bien enseñármela. Dime tú si te habrías negado.

\- No tanto como-

\- Termina esa frase y caes al vacío.

\- Esto debería estar acondicionado para amenazas como esa.

\- ¿Qué tal un campo de fuerza?

\- No es mala idea.

\- Oye y en realidad, ¿podemos estar aquí?

\- No. Pero estamos.


	23. Chapter 23: Capítulo 22

_**Capítulo 22. Marzo 2018**_

 _ **Quieres, sueñas y haces que suceda.**_

Lo bueno de jugar una final es que te sientes importante. Lo suyo sería estar rodeada de cámaras, sabiendo que todo Panem está pendiente de ti, de lo que hagas, o de lo que no hagas, de lo que se te ocurra decir, o gritar. Pensar que verán tu nombre en pantalla, que reconocerán tu cara, o tu distrito.

Sí, eso suena bastante guay. Quizá si te dedicas al fútbol o al baloncesto, o incluso acabando con lo que se te ponga delante en los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando te vistes de hombre rana y te metes al fondo de una piscina a emular el hockey en condiciones de hipoxia, sólo tus padres serán los que muestren apoyo. En mi opinión, uno de los mejores públicos del mundo. Claro que también se aceptan fans, sobre todo fans que ofrezcan subvenciones.

Dejando a un lado las lamentaciones de cualquier deportista que practique un deporte minoritario; como el científico que gana un premio nobel, como el médico que descubre la cura de una enfermedad intratable, como el niño en la mañana de navidad, como cualquiera que esté en la cima de su carrera, nosotras habíamos esperado toda nuestra puta santa vida exclusivamente para este momento. El momento en el que Claudius Templesmith nos nombró ganadoras, a nosotras, al 12, vencedoras del tercer Vasallaje de los 25 Juegos Subacuáticos de Panem.

* * *

\- Johanna, ¿qué se siente el ser la mejor jugadora de todo Panem?

\- Nada que no supiera.

\- Qué humilde. – Se ríe Effie.

\- Esta noche va a arder el 3.

Os pongo al día: el plan es beber, bailar y gritar de celebración como si no hubiera un mañana. Quizá no lo haya.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa nos habrán preparado los chicos?

\- Debimos haber apostado algo. Ahora podríamos obligarles a ir semidesnudos a la fiesta.

\- Morirían de frío.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa.

No presto atención a su discusión hasta que se forma un silencio que me hace levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Kat?

\- ¿De mí?

\- Sí, has vuelto a las andadas con Mellark. Sin embargo no le dejas pasar ni de primera base. – Eso era mentira, pero no iba a tirar piedras contra mi propio tejado.

\- Aún no lo tengo claro.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas actuar frente a Gale?

\- Resulta que al final ha resultado un amigo … decente. Asique normal, supongo. – Respondo sin parar a pensarlo mucho.

\- Normal significa…

\- Significa que no le retiro el saludo.

\- Pero tampoco te vas a lanzar a él.

\- Mmm deja que lo piense. No. – Digo claramente.

\- ¿Te lanzarás a los brazos de Mellark?

\- Ni de coña. Que sea él el que se lance a Kat.

\- No, mejor que la deje en paz.

Me niego a entrar en un debate sobre mí y en el que ni siquiera me dejan hablar. Me termino de arreglar en mi habitación y me apresuro a la de Haymitch. Por desgracia no está solo.

\- Chica en llamas, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Finnick?

\- Haymitch no sabe combinar colores y Cinna está muy solicitado para ayudarle, así que me ofrecí voluntario.

\- Sí. En qué momento. – Aparece por fin Haymitch. Engominado.

\- Lávate el pelo.

\- Sí. Preciosa. – Y le da una colleja a Finnick que se está desternillando de risa. – Por mamón.

Ya con el pelo peinado puedo contar con mi mentor.

\- Asique, no sabes qué hacer respecto al chico.

\- Tampoco sé qué quiere hacer el chico.

\- Oh, vamos. Mellark se muere por ti, Kat. – Me asegura Finnick. – Ha estado jugando como un manco todo este tiempo. Bueno hasta los últimos dos partidos. Que supongo, habrá sido obra tuya.

Pokerface, Everdeen. No muestres ninguna emoción.

\- Corta el rollo, Odair. ¿Tú qué harías?

\- Iría a por él. O dejaría que él fuera a por mí. Claro que yo soy irresistible. Tú en cambio, abrasas más.

\- ¿Cómo te aguanta Annie?

\- ¿Cómo te aguanta Peeta?

\- ¿Cómo os aguanto yo sin una copa? – Nos detiene Haymitch. – Primero, Odair. No hay quien te aguante enamorado. No te confundas, me alegro por ti. Segundo, preciosa. Tampoco quiero aguantarte enamorada. Y aunque tienes tus virtudes cuando te cabreas…


	24. Chapter 24: Capítulo 23

_**Capítulo 23. Marzo 2018**_

 _ **Cazadora, no desperdicies el pan.**_

\- Por el distrito 12, chicos. Ha sido un placer.

Alma y Boggs brindan por nosotros. Todavía se ponen sentimentales.

\- Katniss Everdeen. – Me susurra Mellark al oído. - ¿Bailas conmigo?

Tú también estas flipando, ¿a que sí?

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras ' _Peeta Mellark, ¿desde cuándo bailas_?' me coge suavemente de la cintura, me atrae hacia sí, y yo no puedo más que dejarme llevar por el ritmo, y por sus brazos.

\- No he tenido la oportunidad de darte la enhorabuena. – Me mira con orgullo.

\- Me vas a sacar los colores, Mellark.

\- Bien, eso quiere decir que aún sigo teniendo efecto en ti.

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir dudando?

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Everdeen?

\- Mmm, me parece que este es el inicio …

\- Por favor, no digas de una bonita amistad (9).

Sonrío. Por toda respuesta lo beso. Lo beso y espero estar diciéndole todo.

* * *

(9) Final de _Casablanca_.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino al mundo de Suzanne Collins, sólo los he tomado prestados, sin ánimo de lucro, para materializar esta historia, fruto de mi imaginación. Gracias a aquellos que me han servido de inspiración y, lo siento.**_


End file.
